


Force and Persuasion

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Sexual Violence, This fic will deeply upset you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6270562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One melts, the other shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[Music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_QvTiFSmdS4)

-

Akihito awoke to darkness.

That was the first clue he had that something very terribly wrong. He always slept with the hallway light on, but it wasn’t on now. He opened his eyes but couldn’t be sure they were open because it was just as dark open as closed. There was silence all around him, and warm air. His skin tingled as a slight breeze brushed across his body. He was entirely naked, laying on his belly, as he always slept. The covers were bunched around his feet.

The fog of sleep receded quickly. Something had woken him but he couldn’t remember what. Without even knowing why, his senses were on alert. His eyes darted through the darkness, seeking any clue as to his mysterious fear. His heart was beating quickly and he was on the verge of panic, but he still didn’t know why. For a moment he thought he was dreaming but then suddenly, to his left, he heard a click and his heart stopped.

The room grew slightly brighter, then the light was obscured by a dark shadow that fell across the boy’s supine form. A soft footstep fell and then another and another, he could hear calm, steady breathing and he knew with utter terror that someone had entered his room. Akihito remained frozen in terror. After taking two steps, the person did not move for a long time and Akihito almost hoped that perhaps if he just stayed still enough, whoever it was, might leave. He had had nightmare like this, nightmares where he woke, jerking and twisting to turn on the lights - only to find no one there. Perhaps this was all a bad dream. He held still, waiting.

The muffled footsteps moved nearer until he sensed the person standing above him. His naked skin felt vulnerable and overly sensitive, tingling at the slightest movement of air, and as the stranger moved closer his flesh broke out in terrified goose bumps. He could feel the man’s breath ghost across his back and suddenly the strings of fear holding him bound and motionless were cut by utter panic. Akihito jerked. He moved to roll and spring from the bed, but the other man anticipated it.

He flashed into action, flowing onto the bed to cover Aki’s naked body. He pinned him down, shoving him so hard into the mattress that the boy's skinny ribs bounced off the beds slats, knocking the air from his lungs in a strangled scream. The weight on his back was crushing, bruising and painful. He felt as if he were suffocating. He was gagged, his wrists dragged over his head and bound. Akihito thrashed and kicked as the tremendous weight eased off him, but a gloved hand grabbed his ankle. Akihito landed one hard kick after another but the man seemed to be made of stone. It hardly phased him as he lashed first one ankle and then the other to the corners of the bed. Akihito ended flat on his stomach bound spread-eagled, with his legs in aching splits. His hole clenched and winked as cool air brushed across his most vulnerable secrets.

The silence was heavy and thick, muted by the throb of Akihito’s heartbeat in his head.

He grunted, trying in vain, far too late, to speak. He wanted to beg, to cry, at the very least, to ask what the man’s intentions were towards him.

He could hear the stranger move slightly, and then the softest touch; a flattened palm against his back. It was cold, inhumanly cold and it took Akihito a moment to register that it wasn’t cold skin, but rather smooth leather. The man was wearing leather gloves. He was panicking in his head, screaming for help, trying desperately to shake off the hand on his back and spit the gag from his mouth. His breathing came in short, shallow breaths as the hand tortuously slid across his spine, dipping into the hollow of his back and sweeping over the curve of his ass and down between his thighs.

The unwanted hand almost reminded of his boyfriend’s touch, the way it lingered gently, tracing his skin as if it was something precious. He wondered wildly if this was some kind of sick joke or prank his boyfriend might be playing on him and his mind latched onto the hope.

Those hopes were crushed as the gloved hand shot out, slapping him hard on his ass. The ‘CRACK’ of leather on skin rang in his ears and he cringed from the burning pain. The man did it again, following up with another quick slap to his other cheek. He beat him soundly, smacking and occasionally punching his lower back and buttocks and Akihito was quickly brought back to the reality that this was not his boyfriend, not his lover but rather someone who saw him only as a piece of meat to be tenderized before consumed. He was obviously a sadist who saw Akihito’s pain as foreplay. The repeated impacts laid bruises over bruises until Akihito was cringing in anticipation of more hits. He was grunting, sniveling and crying, snot clogging his nose and tears swelling his eyes.

He felt as if the man were punishing him for some unrealized sin.

He screamed his sorrowful apologies into his gag but the man seemed deaf to his cries.

Finally the vicious beating stopped. His entire body throbbed as gloved fingers spread his ass cheeks apart, exposing his asshole. The rough leather pads of his fingers dug into either side of the tiny opening, and pried it apart. Akihito trembled in pain as he waited for the inevitable. He knew that the man would shove them deep in his ass, stretching him open for the ultimate rape of his ass by a stranger’s cock. Unlubricated, the man did just as Akihito had feared. He felt the leather fingers sink deep in him, chafing and spreading his rectal walls, sinking in without thought of his comfort. It was vicious. Akihito screamed in pain but his fingers continued their ruthless stretching. His breathing became shallowed as they bottomed out and began to withdraw, scissoring open as they withdrew so that it felt almost as if the man were trying to tear him. They clasped together when they reached his grasping anus but again expanded his anal tract as the rough leather was forced deep into his body. The leather felt terrible rubbing on his delicate insides. Finally they withdrew.

Akihito shuddered in pain and terror as he heard the sound of a condom packet being torn open.

Surely the man would use lubrication, surely he wouldn’t be so cruel… Akihito’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared open-shut like a trapped animal as he felt something hard, enormous and barely slicked, press hard against his anus. Hesitating just long enough for Akihito’s terror to climax, the man punched it inside him, using all of his weight to unceremoniously force his cock into Akihito’s hole. The man braced his hands on Akihito’s back and with a giant thrust, his cock hilted. Akihito’s muffled bellow was horrific, torn from his throat by pure agony as his most tender place was split apart in the most ruthless way possible.

The pain between his legs overwhelmed him. The man began to rabbit fuck him, using short, hard thrusts to punch his way into his sex. Each withdrawal was every bit as agonizing as each entry. It was as if the man was trying to cause him as much pain as humanly possible as he savagely tore his way inside Akihito’s tender portal.

Akihito screamed and choked on his own tongue. He buried his head into the pillows and his nails dug into his palms as the man mercilessly rammed his cock deeper and deeper up into his cramping bowels. He had never felt such agony. The man withdrew partially, dragging pink flesh on the outstroke and ripping it when he forced himself in to the hilt again. As he pulled his cock almost out, and Akihito’s belly seized with cramping pain, he was afraid he might shit himself. Even if he had, Akihito was certain the man would have just fucked him through it. He arched his back as the man rammed back in. His body jerked in pain as his colon was forced to straighten out to accept what felt like a steel bar being forced up his asshole.

Akihito grunted with exertion, his face wracked by torment as each thrust pushed deeper and into his ass chute. The boy thought it would never end.

It felt as if he were being raped with a hot poker, burning and searing his insides, as he was fucked by Satan's dick himself. He cried out and his body jerked in pain each time his rapist’s cock slid home each gut-wrenching stroke. His head shot up and his body spasmed in pain as his cock stabbed deep into his bowels. He grunted and moaned with each thrust, as the rapist took him harder and harder. A constant stream of tears flowed from his eyes as he began to lose consciousness...

As if sensing that Akihito was becoming inured to the savage pain, his rapist began ripping his cock from the boy’s brutalized bowels, extracting himself fully and then lunging back in, crushing his hips into the boy’s bruised backside with his full weight as if trying to pile drive him. Every time he tore his massive cock in and out of him, Akihito shrieked at the top of his lungs and nearly fainted from the horrendous pain. His asshole truly felt like it was being ripped to shreds from the savage pounding.The rapist was fucking him so fiercely now that Akihito truly believed he was trying to kill him. He was going to rape him to death. Tears of misery were streaming down the boy’s beautiful face and his body was drenched in sweat.

The brutal assault continued for almost fifteen more minutes, as the powerful man relentlessly battered Akihito’s sphincter. The boy screamed and thumped his head against the mattress in total agony. It was so painful that Akihito felt nauseous. He was terrified though that if he vomited, he might suffocate in it. Sometime during the ordeal he lost control of his bladder and wet himself. He wailed miserably behind his gag as the man lunged forward once more, burying entirety of his shaft inside Akihito’s busted rectum. He felt the man’s body tremble and jerk. Akihito had never been so glad in his entire life to feel his partner cum.

He lay there, his body wracked his sobs as the man withdrew.

He could feel streams of warm wet blood trickling down his thighs.

Gloved hands pried his cheeks apart as if the man wished to survey the damage he'd done to Akihito’s sex. Akihito knew his anus was gaping grotesquely. He knew his anal ring had been badly torn from the lengthy, vicious rape. His bloody asshole must have looked like a firecracker had been detonated inside of it. It felt shattered.

Vaguely, out of the corner of his pain wracked mind, Akihito heard the crinkle of plastic as the condom was taken off and then to his horror, felt the pressure of the man’s bare cock press back against his hole.

Akihito's head popped up, the confusion on his face showing. He felt the cock inside him straining, not able to comprehend the results.

Suddenly he felt a hot liquid filling his colon, knowing that his rapist could not possibly be cumming again. It dawned on him, the man was pissing up his asshole. He was giving him a piss enema. The savage rape hadn’t been punishment enough. He screamed until the veins of his throat bulged but the sounds were muffled by his gag. The hot piss burned his back passage. The pain ignited the torn flesh. It felt like gasoline was poured into his asshole, the acidic fluid reacting harshly to the abraded tissue in his asshole from the pounding the man’s hellish cock had inflicted upon him. His stomach gurgled as his colon began to fill with the copious amount of piss and his entire body cramped.

Akihito began to cry loudly, his degradation complete. He hung limply as his rapist used him as a human toilet.

By the time the man finished, Akihito’s world had constricted down to the hot ball of fire that engulfed the space between his legs. He was barely conscious enough to realize that the man had gone, without so much as a backward glance and left him tied and helpless in his torment until someone found him. It might be hours or even days and all Akihito could do until then was lie there with his legs bound and spread, his damaged asshole exposed to the burning air, in the puddle of acrid piss the man had left him lying in.

Akihito was only barely aware of the hours of horror that awaited him.

Time passed slowly. The acid and salt that the man had literally poured in his wounds burned like nothing he could ever have imagined. There was nothing but pain left in his mind; inhuman, horrific pain. It washed in waves over his battered mind until something inside him mercifully broke. As the final wave of torment washed over him, he was overtaken by dark, thick exhaustion overwhelming him, and he slipped mercifully into unconsciousness, his mind and body and spirit shattered beyond recognition.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Asami hummed as he jogged up the steps to Akihito’s apartment, juggling coffee and donuts that was his excuse for coming over this morning. He had called him several times in hopes of meeting for breakfast, but obviously the boy had overslept. Asami didn’t hold it against him, too much. If he didn’t take so many jobs, he wouldn’t be so tired all the time. The boy was running himself ragged and for what? For this seedy little apartment, in the worst part of town, for a pathetic pittance of a salary that barely afforded him to keep the lights on? He was barely keeping his head above water, yet he refused to accept even the smallest bit of help from Asami.

He and Akihito had gone round and round about it, they had argued more times than Asami could count. In fact, it was the only thing they argued about, besides Akihito’s inherently risky job.

Asami desperately wanted Akihito to move in with him. He had a lush penthouse in one of the most exclusive high-rises in all of Tokyo. The building was safe, secure, spacious, comfortable, rent free and most of all, they would be together. They had been going steady for almost two years now. It was normal for couples who had been together that long to live together. Hell, it was almost expected. Moving in was the next logical step, logical to anyone but Akihito. Asami had said and done everything he knew to persuade Akihito to move in with him.

Asami’s lover was hard headed and stubborn as a mule. It drove Asami to distraction.

At first, Asami had been unable to understand why Akihito didn’t want to move in with him. It had seemed utterly inconceivable that the boy would prefer his little hovel to Asami’s palace in the sky. He had even suspected the boy of cheating. Asami had placed an around the clock watch on him, partly out of concern for the boy’s safety and partly out of suspicion. But Akihito had been as faithful to him as a nun to the crucifix. His darling boy was completely loyal, utterly trustworthy and had proven it time and again.

The problem was Akihito’s ridiculous need to ‘prove himself’. He didn’t want to be controlled. He didn’t want to be ‘owned’. He fought Asami tooth and nail at every attempt the older man made to love and protect him. The boy insisted on maintaining his independence. He wanted his own space. He wanted to make his own way, blaze his own trails, provide for himself. Akihito’s spirit was what had attracted Asami to him in the first place, but now it seemed to be the main obstacle in their relationship.

Akihito didn’t want to depend on him, but Asami wanted him to. He wanted Akihito to NEED him.

As much as he loved him, Asami would have given anything for that stubborn spirit to melt into something just a little softer, just a little more malleable.

It had been, thus far, immovable.

But Asami sensed that a change was imminent.

All of these thoughts and more ran through the businessman’s head as he moved to knock on Akihito’s door, but his hand froze in the air when he noticed that the doorknob was unlatched. His heartbeat began to accelerate as he tentatively pushed the door open.

“Akihito?” Asami’s voice thundered through the tiny apartment and he threw their breakfast to the ground, storming with full force inside.

For a moment all was silent, but then Asami heard a muffled whimper from the bedroom. His heart racing, he moved to open the door and there, on the bed, was his worst nightmare.

Akihito lay face down, his limbs tied spread eagled, on sheets soaked with blood.

The sheer amount of it was heartstopping. It almost looked like arterial spurts, emanating out from between his legs.

As Asami grew closer, as the smell grew pungent in his nose, he realized that the majority of the fluid was urine, stained red by a relatively small amount of blood. The boy’s thighs, buttocks and lower back were mottled with dark purple bruises the size of a large man’s fist as if he had been beaten. His thin wrists and ankles were chafed and raw, with more bruises circling the delicate joints. Asami knew they had to be throbbing. The sight between his legs made Asami nauseated. It was impossible to ascertain how much damage was actually there because the crevice was stained almost black with dried blood. His anus was covered with it, swollen and gaping as if someone had fucked him with a serrated knife.

The damage to his body was nothing though, compared to the utter devastation Asami saw when he looked into the boy’s hollow eyes. His expression was shattered. Asami knelt and carefully worked the gag from between Akihito’s dry, swollen lips. Lifting his head seemed to be an impossible struggle. His lovely blue eyes were dead with despair and pain as he opened them to stare blearily at Asami. The second their eyes made contact, Akihito began to cry. Salty tears struggled their way out of dehydrated sockets and Asami untied one precious limb after another. Akihito remained limp on the bed, incapable of moving even after being untied.

Asami said nothing as he gathered his broken boy up. There was nothing to say.

He just held him.

Akihito curled into his arms, moaning like a wounded animal.

He seemed so much smaller, diminished somehow as Asami rocked him like a child, holding his barely contained fury at bay. He had wanted nothing more than to protect him, to cherish him. This would never have had to happen if Akihito had only just listened to him. It proved all his points. He lived in the worst part of town, behind a lock that would hardly challenge a five year old. The boy needed him, needed his protection. Asami could only hope Akihito would finally realize that.

The boy trembled violently and his traumatized eyes moved to rest on the blood soaked sheets. He screamed them, babbling incoherently, and pressing his face into Asami’s chest as if to hide from his shattered reality. Asami lifted him further into his arms. Akihito’s cracked voice whispered, “I want to go now. Away from here. I want to go, I don’t want to ever come back. Not ever. Not ever. Please Asami, please take me away from here. Please. Please.”

His thin watery voice dissolved into sobs again and Asami comforted him, “I’ll have your things moved into my apartment by this evening. You don’t ever have to come back here.”

“No!” Akihito cried hysterically, “No I don’t want, not any of it. Please, I don’t want to see, I can’t, I can’t- “

“We’ll leave it all here. I’ll take care of you, I promise. I’ll get you everything you need,” Asami soothed as he moved him gingerly to the bathroom. Like a doll, Akihito allowed Asami to stand him under the shower. Tears continued to run down his cheeks as Asami bathed his nude body gently and carefully. The water mixed with the blood and it ran down to pool in the tub around his little feet. It turned from red, to pink and finally clear.

Akihito’s tears were unchanging.

Asami assessed the damage to his lover’s body with an unflinching gaze. It was horrifying, but all superficial. While it had caused Akihito great pain, there would be no lasting damage. Those large fists could have easily broken ribs, ruptured his kidneys or even cracked his spine, but all the critical areas had been neatly avoided and the impacts were spread over the softest, meatiest portions of Akihito’s flanks. He was bruised, deep in his tissues to the point it would likely hurt to sit or walk for a very long time, but he would recover without permanent damage. The man who had done this to him had been most precise.

Akihito’s breathing dissolved into hiccups as Asami bent him gently forward and carefully spread his bottom. His breath hitched in his chest.

The mucosa of his anus had several deep fissures and superficial lacerations but the neither the cartilage nor the muscle was ruptured. Akihito would need to be given stool softeners and placed on a liquid diet for some time, as a bowel movement would be unbearable. The small tears in the mucosa would be horribly painful, like a hemorrhoid, but they would eventually heal. As degrading and painful as those cuts would have felt being urinated in, the sterile urine that had been inside his rectum actually lowered his risk of infection. It would also have washed away any trace evidence that might have been left behind. He would call the police, file a report. They would dust the place, look for prints perhaps, but Asami had no doubt that the only ones they would find would be his and Akihito’s. Asami sighed as he lowered his hands and swept them gently down Akihito’s legs to brush regretfully against the mottled bruising around his ankles.

The boy flinched and trembled violently, “T-take me home, Asami, p-please.”

Asami’s heart swelled proud as Akihito finally, finally referred to his penthouse as ‘home’.

“Of course darling,” he murmured as he helped the quaking boy from the shower and gently enveloped him in a soft towel. Akihito stood humbly, passively and let Asami dress him like a child. He had never done that before. He wore his newfound weakness and vulnerability like oozing battle wounds.

His lovely blue eyes were dull, dazed and confused.

Every hint of his previous spirit was gone. His demeanor was clinging, dependent, childish. He was... submissive, for the first time ever.

Asami knew with certainty that Akihito would run from him no longer. He would quit his ridiculous job and leave his wretched apartment behind, and along with it, his delusions of freedom and independence. He would cling to him at night, terrified in the morning to be parted. It would probably be months, if not years, before Akihito would be able to leave the penthouse without Asami at his side, and certainly Akihito would no longer give him any trouble about the bodyguards.

Yes, Asami would take him into his home and there Akihito would remain; a docile, obedient little housewife. He would be safe and secure, and finally grateful for Asami’s providence and protection. His most cherished treasure would be finally be amenable to the glass case Asami intended to lock him in. Akihito would probably turn the key himself and then Asami would throw it away and the boy would finally stay right where Asami put him. Where he belonged; high on a shelf, out of reach of the rest of the world, kept safe and sound for Asami’s exclusive enjoyment. Asami had no doubts that any attempt on Akihito’s part to venture back out into the world would be easily quashed by gentle reminders of this horrible night. The boy would come to depend utterly on Asami, and Asami would foster that dependency at every turn.

Asami’s loving arms would become a protective cage from which Akihito would never escape.

Akihito would never have allowed himself to be caged by Asami before. But the loud, defiant, stubborn boy was gone now. His spirit had been shattered. He was replaced by the quiet, docile little darling Asami now held in his arms. Akihito finally belonged to him. His mind was broken and supple so that Asami could finally mold him into the perfect lover.

Asami smirked his victory, hiding the sly smile behind a veil of the boy’s blond hair.

The fingers of his left hand gently, protectively cradled Akihito's small trembling body.

The fingers of his right slipped in his pocket to caress the dark leather gloves that lay just below the surface.

 

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
